


A Kind of Magic

by TheBlackWook



Category: Football RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, I don't take constructive criticism on the sorting, Others to be tagged later - Freeform, kidding but be kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: Follow the story of Gigi and Andrea throughout their years at Hogwarts !





	A Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pirlohno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/gifts), [MiracoloDiGigi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracoloDiGigi/gifts).



> A major thank you to Josh and Zak, my beloved Beta-Readers ! Thank you so much for putting sense into my writing, give them a big shoutout !

Gigi had never really been afraid or nervous in the short eleven years of his life. Yet, ever since he had received a letter from Hogwarts, one school of witchcraft and wizardry, he had to confess he kept feeling anxious. He had to discover a whole new world unknown to him and it was downright exciting, yes, but even more terrifying all at the same time. He was also nervous to fail to blend in. What if he failed at everything while all his future comrades succeeded ? What if they think he is not good enough or worse, a fraud ?

He took a deep breath and came back to reality and the clamour of platform 9 ¾ and a multitude of students and family, of black robes flying, suitcases hammering against the ground and cries of owls and cats in their cage. Overwhelmed. Gigi felt overwhelmed. He turned to his parents and hugged them tight, half hoping he could disappear and go back home right this instant. His mother gently kissed his brow and brushed some strands of his hair falling on his forehead, and his father squeezed his shoulders encouragingly. The boy gulped, took his trunk, almost as big as him, and climbed on the train. He looked for an empty an empty compartment and finally found one that seemed abandoned, at the end of the train. He settled in quickly and opened the window to wave a final goodbye to his parents before the Hogwarts Express departed.

He let himself fall down on the seat, uneasy. Everything would be fine, he tried to repeat to himself but it was not proving to do any good so far. Staying alone in here would not help, he knew, but he did not want to appear like an afraid and needy idiot in front of others. So he just sat there and looked through the window to see the city slowly disappear in favour of nature. He did not know how much time had passed but he was definitely dozing when the door opened. Gigi jumped, lulled that he was by trip.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Gigi turned to see an older boy, maybe sixteen, with glasses, dark curly and short hair with an apologetic smile on his face, his hand on his neck.

“You must be a first year. Everything alright in here ?”

Gigi gulped once again today and did not know what to say. Was this a test ? What if he made a fool out of himself ?

“Can I sit with you ?” The teen asked him calmly.

He only nodded slowly. Now that the curly-haired boy was closer, Gigi noticed his yellow and black tie and a golden badge pinned to his jumper.

“My name is Ciro. I’m a sixth year and a prefect. It means that I make sure that everyone is okay.”  
“I’m Gigi.” He mumbled unsure  
“Nice to meet you, Gigi !”

He extended his hand with a gentle smile. He looked reassuring, Gigi thought, and the young boy relaxed for the first time since receiving his letter. Finally someone affable. He shook Ciro’s hand with a shy smile.

“I suppose you must have questions. If you have any, just ask.” He told him, still a smile on his face. Gigi felt he would never stop smiling and he was fine with it.  
“What… What happens if… If you’re not good enough ?” His voice was small, barely audible and he was looking at the ground, ashamed, fumbling anxiously with his hands. 

He expected the teen to mock him, or at least to laugh, but none of this sort happened. He only felt his reassuring hand on his shoulder :

“Muggle-born ?”

Gigi nodded, looking even younger than he already was.

“Wanna know a secret ?” the boy looked up from the ground. “So am I.”

He could not have been more surprised. Ciro looked so natural to him that the thought had not even crossed his mind. Of course he was not alone coming from a non-magical family but he had not expected his new acquaintance to share this trait. The teen resumed :

“I’ve been in your place and it’s scary. It’s still scary sometimes, but it gets better. Don’t worry too much about it, the teachers will help you and I can do too. Sure, there’ll be a few idiots ready to make fun of you at any occasion, I had my fair share of them but it doesn’t last and they’re idiots anyway. And I can help with that too. You’ll be fine, I promise.”

Gigi’s smile grew stronger and so did Ciro’s.

“Thanks, Ciro.”

He nodded his head, ever smiling. Definitely his trait : Mr Smile.

They chatted for a while before the prefect asked him if he wanted to try and find other first years to spend the remainder of the journey with and try to make friends. Gigi, who was feeling way better thanks to Ciro, accepted. As they opened the compartment, the teen waved to another one, black hair falling down his neck, surely the same age, but with a red and golden tie, accompanied by two other boys, younger, seemingly around Gigi’s age.

“Ale !”

The teen’s face broke into a grin upon hearing his name and waved back.

“Ciro ! Everything okay here ?”  
“Yes, I just met Gigi, a first year.” He replied, stepping aside to introduce the shy muggle-born.  
“As it so happens…” Began Ale, stepping aside to make room for the two other boys. “… I also have met two first years. Giorgio and Andrea.”  
“ _Barza_.” Corrected the tallest of the two boys.

The black-haired teen apologized and smiled.

“You should share the compartment, you guys. It’ll be less lonely.” He offered.

The three boys all nodded and went to Gigi’s compartment, settling in comfortably. 

“We’ll see you at the banquet. Gigi, don’t hesitate to come and see me if you need it, okay ?”

Gigi nodded before Ciro was dragged away by his friend :

“Alright _Cirino_ , that’s enough mother hen for now. Let them talk now.”

They both laughed before waving to the boys and leaving, arm in arm.

Even if the first few minutes had been spent in awkward silence and conversation, the three boys soon introduced themselves properly and began talking freely. Giorgio and Barza, as it turned out, were not muggle born but it was not as scary as Gigi had imagined. The two boys were just as nervous as he was, if not more, with stories of family’s expectations and legacies.

As they were talking about Hogwarts, the door opened to reveal another boy of their age with long and messy hair. He was dressed of brand new and black robes, they could tell. His gaze fell on Gigi and the two boys studied each other for what felt like an eternity. Why was he staring, Gigi thought. Did he have something on his face ? But the most curious thing of all was that he could not even think of gazing away. After an awkward long moment of silence, he finally spoke :

“We’re almost here. So like… You should put on your robes.” 

And off he was, just as quick as he had come in. The three boys looked at each other confused before they shrugged and changed.

oOoOoOo

“Andrea Barzagli !”

The tallest of the boy was the first to be called for the Sorting Hat ceremony. Gigi’s new friends had explained to him the House system and how everything would go. It did not make it any less scary for the muggle born who felt his stomach turning over and over again : he thought he was going to die before he would be able to take even one more step in the Great Hall. Who thought it a good idea to let the poor first years be sorted under the scrutiny of the whole school ? Clearly a sadist.

“GRYFFINDOR!” The hat shouted.

Barza smiled, relieved – he had told them how his family had always been sorted there, and joined the table of the house, warmly welcomed by Ciro’s friend, Ale. Gigi gulped. He did not know where he wanted to be sorted. Now that he had someone he knew with the lions, it would be nice to go there, but was it really the best fit for him ? Giorgio had explained the different traits of the houses and the boy felt he lacked the daring chivalry of the red and gold. He began fumbling with his hands again until he felt someone was watching him. He turned his head to see the long haired boy from the train. His head was quite unreadable but upon seeing he was discovered, he tried to… Was that a smile ? Gigi did not know, he looked so serious and relaxed at the same time ! How could he be ? He did not have much more luxury to ponder on the thought when the teacher called his name.

“Gianluigi Buffon !” 

He was petrified for an instant before he felt a hand gently pushing him. The long-haired boy. Was he trying to be encouraging ? Gigi could not tell and he really could not think about it when the hat was put over his head, the room filled with silence. How dreadful !

“Oooh interesting !” The voice made Gigi jump. 

Was that the Sorting Hat ? His friends had not warned him. 

“S-sorting hat ?” the boy asked unsure  
“Yes, ‘tis I, young lad.” He answered and resumed “I see you are afraid of being unworthy and would like to be in the company of your new friend. But I also see you doubt it’d be the perfect match. Worry no more, boy, for I have the perfect house for you.”

Gigi waited in agony for all of this to be over.

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

He felt lightheaded for a moment, barely registering the applause in the gigantic room, before he spotted Ciro, a big grin on his face, cheering. A familiar face, he was saved ! Gigi relaxed, smiled and almost rushed to the table of his new home. The prefect welcomed him with a hug, telling him how happy he was they now were in the same house. The eleven year old boy felt grateful and warm and finally began to hope that, maybe, things would be fine. 

The sorting went on, far less scary now that he was no longer a protagonist. He was sitting next to the comforting presence of the Hufflepuff prefect and watched absentmindedly the rest of the sorting. Giorgio had been sent to Gryffindor as well and he had felt disappointed that none of his two friends had been sorted somewhere else. But surely, this would not change anything, right ? He sure hoped not. One Daniele, a blond-haired boy, had been sorted with the red and gold as well while a boy called Marchisio had joined Ravenclaw. Ciro was telling Gigi about the banquet that would soon follow when the boy turned his head suddenly :

“Andrea Pirlo!”

The boy from the train approached. So he was called Andrea. Gigi watched him, not really being able to look away without really knowing why and watched the first year be sorted into Slytherin. His prefect showed him his green and silver homologue, Paolo, who was welcoming the newcomer. 

“Surely telling him that if anyone touches him, he’ll come for whoever that was. Classic Paolo” Ciro laughed.

Gigi watched the boy for a few more seconds before he turned his attention to the headmaster, hoping the banquet would soon begin : the events of the day had tired him greatly and he was starving.

oOoOoOo

The banquet done, each prefect took their own group of first years to their common rooms. Gigi looked for Giorgio and Barza, a rush of fear coursing through him, wanting to make sure they would still see each other.

“We’re still friends, right?” He asked them shyly in the middle of the crowd of students  
“Of course, Gigi!” They assured him clasping all their hands together.

The young Hufflepuff felt a burst of warmth in his heart and smiled, grateful for the reassurance.

Ciro and Ale – or Alessandro as Gigi had learnt during dinner, called them to stay with their respective groups and they bid their goodnights, uttering promises of breakfast together in the morrow. He caught Andrea, the Slytherin boy looking at him when he turned before the latter, and immediately gazed away, following Paolo in the directions of the dungeons. Why did he keep staring at Gigi? Was there any problem? It was making him anxious, but he shook his head and tried to chase the thought away, he had had enough for one day. And classes starting tomorrow were already stressing him out, he didn’t need to add a staring classmate to the list of his worries.

oOoOoOo

“So, how’s your common room? Ours is warm and comfy, there’s even a fireplace!” Said Giorgio while soaking his biscuit in a bowl of milk.

Gigi smiled at his friend’s excitement but busied himself with a spoonful of cereal. He did not exactly want to tell them he had actually fallen asleep in the common room with his plush, as he had not been able to do so in his dorm. He only, vaguely, remembered Ciro lifting him up in his arms and carrying him until his back was once again on a mattress. He quickly went back to slumber after that, exhausted that he was from the day he had had. He had been woken up early this morning by the teen, only to discover he actually was in his prefect’s dorm, on a makeshift bed. He had smiled reassuringly while ruffling his hair affectionately. He had even made sure everyone was still asleep so that Gigi could go back to his own room, reputation spared from embarrassment.

“It is very comfortable, there are seats everywhere. It is very warm and welcoming too, and you can always see the sun when it’s out. It reminds me a bit of a quiet house in the countryside, just like my grandmother’s.” He finally answered. 

They went on talking about the boys in their dorm, their prefects – Giorgio and Barza already held Alessandro in high regard with eyes twinkling at the mention of the lion’s name, and already comparing their schedules to find their common classes. 

“Gweat! We have Twansfiguwation together pewiod one and Potions pewiod thwee today!” Barza managed to articulate with his mouth full. He had so much he almost choked.

The three boys laughed. When the Hufflepuff stopped, he caught Andrea looking at him, standing on the threshold of the Great Hall. They held each other’s gaze for what only lasted a second and then he was off to the Slytherin table before Gigi even realised it. He and his two friends finished breakfast in agreeable conversation before heading out for their first lesson.

oOoOoOo

Gigi was tired and reluctantly went to the field for his Flying lesson. Transfiguration had proven interesting and it was a subject he seemed to understand right away, even beating students from wizarding families, Potions had been… Difficult, if not disastrous. Nothing had gone to plan and his mixture almost blew off on his face if it had not been for Barza. The tall first year had been in his own element in this class. But, Gigi figured, since he was talking so much about food, sweets and their cooking, it was only logical.  
The teacher arrived, ranges of broomsticks aligned on the ground forming two lines. Gigi gulped. He had heard about flying from other students and even though the thought of the wind caressing your hair as you dash through the air was appealing, it also terrified him. He was sure to fail miserably or be a total embarrassment through it all. He didn’t even have his friends with him to give him some sort of encouragement. And when he saw who he was sharing the class with, he just wanted to run away. The Slytherin first years, but especially Andrea who took his place next to the broom which so happened to face the Hufflepuff. That was it. Not only would he do miserably, but he would do so in front of this mysterious boy who never looked phased and kept staring at him for no apparent reason. Just what he needed…

oOoOoOo

“Say, Ciro. You play Quidditch, right? I heard the bigger boys talking about it.” Gigi asked fumbling his hands.  
“That’s right. I’m the team’s captain actually.” The prefect answered while he finished a sentence on his parchment. “Why do you ask?”

The curly-haired boy then turned to the younger boy, taking in his bruised nose, dried blood at the nostrils. 

“Hey, what happened? Are you alright? Did someone do this to you? Is there anyone I need to give a piece of my mind to?” He had put his hands on his shoulders, looking him over to make sure he did not have any more injuries.

Gigi made a shy face, one of a small child. He was not really proud to realise he had been right to be worried about the class. Although at first, the broomstick went quickly to his hand when called _“UP”_ , to the first year’s surprise and delight, the floating part had gone downhill. His nervousness had got the better of him and he panicked, going up to about one meter from the ground before he fell down on his face, his nose more precisely. When he had looked up, he had seen Andrea much closer to him than he had imagined until the Slytherin was pushed aside by the teacher. It had taken everything in Gigi not to cry in front of everyone. He had done so in the infirmary, when there had been no one but the nurse to see him. 

“I fell off my broomstick in my Flying lesson. So I… I thought that… I was hoping… Only if you have time of course….”  
“If I can help you get better?” The prefect finished for him. Gigi nodded. “Of course! We’ll practice after class on the Quidditch pitch. Is that alright with you?”

Gigi nodded again, eagerly and a grin plastered on his face. Ciro just laughed and tousled his hair. Maybe he was not a lost cause after all. He’ll show them. Next time, there will be no falling off the broom.

oOoOoOo

And thus, they began to train. The first time Gigi stepped onto the Quidditch pitch, he felt so minuscule and in awe. He was maybe scared of flying for now, but it seemed, rather oddly, that the golden rings were calling him. He felt some sort of need to be up there, whatever the rules of the game were. He felt chills running through him at the thought.  
They started off slow, Ciro explaining everything he knew about the theory of flying to Gigi to, maybe, spark a more scientific and down to earth approach to the matter. It seemed to work for a while and Gigi asked a lot of questions his new friend tried to answer as best as he could. But when it did not prove efficient anymore, the prefect decided to take things to the next level.

“I’m gonna make you float, if it’s alright with you of course. Don’t worry, I won’t make any quick movements, just lift you off the ground for a moment and then back down again.”  
“You can do that?” Gigi asked, impressed.  
“You’ll be able to do that very soon! I reckon it’s one of the first spells we all learn.”

The first year nodded and then gulped, trying to prepare himself for what was about to come. He shut his eyes and bit his lip to stop himself from letting out a whimper in anticipation.

“ _Wingardium Leviosa!_ ” The teen articulated. 

Gigi had expected something – anything, to hit him in one way or another, but he had not felt a single change. Did the spell fail? Was he so bad that a spell would not work with him ? He opened one eye, then the other.

“Everything’s fine Gigi. You’re doing great, look!”

The young boy looked at his friend, who looked slightly smaller than earlier. Then he focused on the ground, only to discover he was hovering above it. A rush of fear threatened to take over him so he took a big breath and tried to calm down. Ciro helped too, never ceasing to encourage him and soothe him at the same time. After a couple more minutes, he put him back on the green grass of the pitch, ruffling his hair with a huge grin on his face. Gigi smiled too. It felt good to have a supportive friend like the Hufflepuff prefect.

And so, they had continued their training, almost daily. The Wingardium Leviosa part had been easy, while actually floating on the broomstick proved to be more difficult. Gigi kept falling, losing his balance quite quickly, and would gently complain about his bruises to Giorgio and Barza over breakfast. He would sometimes stay and watch the Hufflepuff quidditch team train. They looked so dashing and heroic in Gigi’s eyes, images full of yellow and black capes flowing swiftly in the wind engraved in his head. Watching them, the first year was always reminded of the perseverance he would need to reach the level they were at. He wanted to play Quidditch and he _would_ do it.

It was on one of these days, when the Hufflepuff had wanted to simply enjoy some time alone on the pitch, dreaming of games and victories, that something happened. Andrea Pirlo is what happened. The Slytherin had just sneaked in, broomstick in hand, when he stopped dead in his track seeing Gigi.

“You’re not supposed to be here.” He simply said, his voice unsure.  
“Neither are you.” Gigi responded, standing his ground.  
“I know that. But I meant… Usually by this time you’re already gone.”

This cut the boy short and made him ponder for a minute. Andrea knew he was training? 

“Wait… Are you stalking me? You’re always staring at me or making sure you’re nearby in class and now this?”

Andrea scoffed at Gigi’s words.

“I’m not stalking you. You’re the one staring at me!”  
“Only because you stare at me first!”

The Slytherin rolled his eyes but took a deep breath then, changing his attitude altogether.

“I’m not stalking, my mom didn’t raise any rude boy. I…” He paused, scratching his neck “I just want to be friends? I’m not very good at this.”

Gigi’s mind completely stopped functioning. What was that? So all along, he only had wanted to make friends?

“Why didn’t you just say so? I may be a muggle but I don’t bite.”  
“As I said, I’m not good at this. And I don’t care if you’re a muggle or not by the way, these things are stupid. It’s just… I actually spent the ride on the Express on my own and it was boring. And a bit scary. But when I stopped by your compartment, you were laughing with those two guys and… You seemed very friendly and kind.”  
“You really mean that?”

Andrea nodded his head, gently annoyed, not wanting to confess it twice. It was already hard enough the first time.

“Besides… I could help you too. I need a partner to train. Only one team per house is lame. How can the younger players train?”  
“I’m… still falling off my broomstick.”

It felt weird for Gigi to confess something that embarrassed him to the Slytherin who, not three hours ago, still intimated him. But now, he felt something was different. His inexpressive attitude was only a mask and he seemed like someone who he would get along with.

“It’s okay. With my training and your prefect’s you’ll be flying in no time. And you’re gonna be good at this. I saw how the broomstick came quickly to your hand the other day. Not as quick as mine,” he added playfully “but still pretty quickly and it means good things.”

The Hufflepuff chuckled at the other first year’s joke and smiled at him. Then, he extended his hand.

“Gianluigi Buffon. Everybody calls me Gigi, though.”  
“Andrea Pirlo.” he answered taking Gigi’s hand  
“Nice to meet you.”  
“Nice to meet you too. We’re gonna do great things together, I’m sure.”

And so by the setting sun, Gigi and Andrea sealed the beginning of a relationship that would last forever.


End file.
